


Only For The Dare - Since When

by SnapDrxgon



Series: It Started With A Dare [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDrxgon/pseuds/SnapDrxgon
Summary: Virgil Styourm, Janus 'Dee' Curtus, Remus Marquess, and Mia Raven are the outcasts of Mindscape High School, known as the 'Darks'. While Roman Marquess, Patton Milad, Logan Aeron, and Polly Aleeza are the most popular people, for obvious reasons, and are known as the 'Lights'.Styourm and Raven are 'too emo' for anyone wanting to be friends with them. Curtus' left side of his face is lightly burned, and he often lies to get away from people. Remus Marquess is too strange for anyone except his group.Roman Marquess is the opposite of his brother, very appealing to the eye and very eccentric. Milad is the kindest soul you'll meet and easy to be friends with. Aeron is the go-to for tutoring. And Polly includes everyone while also keeping up on the latest trends.Now what happens when both the Darks and the Lights go to a party and end up in a rivalry-changing dare? What happens when the 'Darks' and 'Lights' just become the most popular kids with no label?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, OC/OC
Series: It Started With A Dare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (Trigger Warnings Apply: Mentions and depictions of abuse, mentions of alcohol and underage drinking, Remus being Remus, mentions of scars and blood, depictions of fire, depictions of minor and major bullying, mentions and depictions of panic attacks, depictions of homophobia and transphobia, suicidal thoughts and actions, use of the 'f' slur, mentions of child abandonment and foster homes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warnings Apply: Mentions and depictions of abuse, mentions of alcohol and underage drinking, Remus being Remus, mentions of scars and blood, depictions of fire, depictions of minor and major bullying, mentions and depictions of panic attacks, depictions of homophobia and transphobia, suicidal thoughts and actions, use of the 'f' slur)

**_Thund_** _er cla_ pped above, scaring a small group, around three people, that huddled by the front entrance.

"This sucks.." One of them mumbled, the only female of the group. Her black hair bobbed as she jumped out of the way of many raindrops. "My bag's gonna get wet!" She wailed, pouting as the others snickered.

"Should'a brought a raincoat, Mia." Another spoke up, bowler hat covering most of his face.

One more went and hit him over the head. "She doesn't own one, Dee!" He snapped, sinking back into his hoodie. "I should know, I'm literally at her house every other day!"

"You sicken me." Dee piped in. "What are you doing at her house every other day?"

The female faked retching and ran back over to them, doing her best to hide a small dark blue bag from the pouring sky. "Dipshit, he helps me bake! How else do we bring all these treats to school every day?" That's how they made a living in highschool.

With 'strict' parents, it was hard to make money. Selling sugary treats to sleep-deprived teens? A wonderful way to make a few quick bucks.

"Now let's go! Dee, get Remus when Mr. Marquess and him come by." The girl demanded, grabbing the hands of the other one and running off.

'Dee' as he was called grumbled and crossed his arms. "Why is it always _me._ " He snapped, tapping his foot as he impatiently waited for the others.

A sound beside him startled him until he realized he recognized the other. It was the hooded one that smacked him. "Ah, Virgil. Manage to escape Mia?" The question was rhetorical, obviously, but he had no clue why the emo was here now.

"Yeah. Wasn't in the mood to listen to her whine about one of the Lights. Besides, I wanna see the showstoppers myself." Virgil explained with a sneer. The Lights were the most popular kids in this school, much like their little posse, but the Lights always seemed to get on their nerves. The Darks, as Dee and Virgil liked to call themselves, were very... unpopular. If it weren't for the fact they supplied sugary foods daily to the students, they'd be bullied every day.

It took around five minutes for a van to finally pull up, though it was rather expensive. In it were six teens, and one adult.

The first to step out of the van was a tan male, with strawberrybrown hair with dyed red strips. His amber eyes glinted in the sun. Roman Marquess, Remus' twin brother. He was sporting a basic white shirt with a red plaid flannel on top. Black jeans covered his legs as red checkered Vans adorned his feet.

Even Virgil had to admit he was better-looking than most. The next out of the van was Patton Milad. The boy was wearing some grey sweatpants and a light blue sweater with a white heart on it. His blonde hair was dyed light blue at the tips, bright grey eyes shining in the sun, contrasting with darker skin and lighter freckles.

After Patton was the only girl in their clique. She smiled a blinding grin as she stepped into the sun. Polly Aleeza. Polly was extremely dark-skinned but she didn't let that stop her from helping everyone she met. Her pink hair laid across her shoulders as her amber eyes darted across the parking lot. She always seemed to wear something of the latest trend, and it normally included pink.

Logan Aeron was last to exit, adjusting his dark blue tie that laid against his black polo shirt.He had a simple white symbol on his shirt that was practically invisible to the naked eye as he covered it most of the time. Aeron had a silver and dark grey belt lining his waist and simple black jeans on his legs. He was wearing Air Jordans, surprisingly, as Virgil and Dee knew he never participated in any sports.

The Lights started walking through the rain, Roman and Logan having umbrellas. Patton was just skipping through the rain. And Polly was running around, screaming 'my bad' as she rushed through the doors.

Both Dee and Virge waited as the Lights walked and ran by them, staring at the van. Finally the grandest of them all, Roman, stopped in front of them both. "Okay emo and freak, my brother isn't here today so stop loitering and get to class."

This set off Virgil, not because he got called an emo, no, because his best friend was called a freak. "How _dare_ you!" He snapped, storming closer to the popular jerk and shoving him in the chest.

"Vir-" Dee began, only to get cut off.

"No! I'm not going to stand by and watch people make fun of your injury Dee!" Virgil growled, shoving Roman once more.

Roman stood his ground, only slightly faltering when he got shoved again. "For your information, I was talking about him talking in lies, Emo." Roman began, rolling his eyes. "Even I don't stoop low enough to insult an injury." Though he seemed honest, there was a glint in his eye that Virgil couldn't name.

"Just make sure you leave my friends alone, Princey." He spat, turning and grabbing Dee's upper arm before storming inside the school building.

Dee frowned and removed Virgil's hand from his arm. "V, calm down. I appreciate you fighting my battles, but they're _my_ battles. We can't have another Dean..."

Silence followed as Virgil curled his fists, nails digging into his palms. "I'm not Dean... I'm not Dean.. am I?" Virgil asked meekly, slightly turning tear-filled eyes to his friend. "I'm not someone who will use others for their gain? I don't hurt people, do I?"

"No Virgil.." Dee responded calmly, placing a gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder. "You're far from being that monster who abused you."


	2. The Punishment

**_Silen_** _ce fil_ led the air as both Roman and Virgil sat in detention. They had another fight during lunch, this one getting more physical than the last. Roman had decided to mock his twin and downsize his illnesses. And Virgil wasn't going to stand for that.

"Would you guys mind telling me what happened?" Mr. Willow asked. He was Pangender and preferred being referred to as a male, and most of the students respected that. Both Roman and Virgil being two of those students. "A fight doesn't just happen."

Virgil was first to speak. "I..." He mumbled. "I beat up Marquess for mocking someone's mental illnesses." The emo finally stated, looking away.

Of course, Roman glared daggers into him. "I was mocking the fact he keeps me up all night with his stupid delusions! Who wakes you at 2 in the morning to ask if a goldfish could survive in a condom!?" He demanded.

"Your brother does!" Virgil countered, actually hissing at the other. "You need to not mock him for it while he's not here! What would your mother say!?"

This got the Marquess angry. "You have no clue what my mother would say or do! Keep your nose out of other people's business!"

Mr. Willow stood up and slammed his hands on their desks. "Quiet! Both of you!" The male demanded, glaring at them both. "I will not have pitiful bickering in my detention room!" As he quieted down a 'you kids are why I drink' was heard from the teacher. "Now, Roman, it was wrong for you to mock your brother like that. He is seriously ill and you just brushed it off. But Virgil, you were also in the wrong by causing a fight to break out."

"In conclusion," the teacher continued, "and more evidence I do not wish to name, your friend groups shall choose your punishments. Virgil's will choose Roman's, and vice versa. Any objections" As the teacher opened his eyes, Virgil leaped forward in his seat.

"Yes! Many objections! Why don't you do your job and give us, oh I don't know, suspension or something!? Roman's friends are horrible when it comes to me and my friends!"

"As if!" Roman countered. "Patton absolutely adores you and would give you an easy task! It's your friend group that should be feared! You're all nothing more than trouble-makers that will end up in prison as soon as they graduate."

A loud 'thump' was heard as Virgil stood up so quickly his chair flew back. He stormed over to the door and stalled for a minute, looking over his shoulder. "You can insult me all you like, but when it comes to my friends, I won't hesitate to put you in your place." Was his last warning before leaving the room.

Roman felt like he pressed a button he shouldn't have, as if he had mentioned Maleficent's former love to the dark queen herself. He just stared where Virgil once stood. Was he in the wrong for being annoyed by his brother? No. He was in the wrong when he started mocking it though, and he knew that.

"I went too far didn't I?" He asked, looking at his teacher who was now eating a Left Twix and downing a Starbucks.

Mr. Willow glanced at his student and nodded. "You definitely did with that one. You're lucky you're popular or you would've faced his wrath much sooner. He doesn't hesitate when it comes to his friends. You're also very lucky Ms. Raven got to you when she did, or you would not be sitting here. Last time someone insulted Virgil's friends-"

"-They ended up in the hospital. I know, I was friends with him." Roman finished for the teacher. He remembered Dean ending up in the hospital somehow and Virgil getting suspended a day after. That made a lot of sense now. Virgil was the one that hurt his friend, not that Dean didn't deserve it. Even Roman has standards when it comes to insults and fights, and Dean passed those every time. His former friend also seemed to be really close with Virgil...

And it was as if there was something more in that fight. What could have happened? And even now, Virgil seems more violent than he has been recently.

A shriek interrupted his thoughts as a girl stormed into the classroom. "Mr. Willow! Please help me!" She begged, her ginger hair bobbing over her shoulders. "Styourm just tried groping me!" Okay, now even Roman knew that was a lie. Literally the only thing other than his name that Roman knew about Virgil was that he's almost as gay as himself.

Sighing, Mr. Willow started walking toward the door before being cut off by Roman. "I'll take care of it sir! I know what happens in these situations." He tossed the girl a glare before taking off out the door. Virgil was nowhere to be seen. But sniffling was heard from nearby. Coming directly from behind the lockers. The storage closet.

Hesitantly and quietly, Roman made his way to the closet and knocked rhythmically. One knock, pause, three quick knocks, repeat. He did this until Virgil seemed annoyed enough and threw the door open, eyes puffy and eyeshadow running.

"The Hell do you want Marquess?" Virgil demanded, now trying to hide his face from view. "Because if it's about that bullshit girl, I did not even go near her, I just tripped on her bag that was on the opposite side of the hallway and she got pissed. There, give my alibi to the teacher now." His words were quick and knowing, as if this had happened before.

Roman inhaled sharply before gripping Virgil's upper arm and dragging him into the closet once more. "No, Virgil. I want to know if you're okay."

With those few words, Virgil broke down into tears in the others arms.


	3. Confessions

_**Patt** on wo_uld be lying if he said he had no clue what was going on with Virgil. Nobody really knew this, but they lived in a double-house complex **(Please forgive me if this is not the right phrase, no amount of research gave it to me)** together. The Styourm's on one side, the Milad's in the other. He was quite fond of the other boy's family until a strange man showed up.

His mother and his father did not know the man, he seemed completely foreign to them. Patton had brushed it off until that night, merely a week before the day Virgil and Roman fought.

And yet the memories were just like yesterday.

~𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔~

 _A loud crash was heard from Patton's room, through the surprisingly thick wall._ 'Whatever it was must've been loud.' _The boy whimpered, now wondering if someone was hurt. Then came the screaming. Not high-pitched, blood-curdling screams. No.. Shouting of pure anger._

_"Why couldn't you have left us alone!?" Shouted the first person, which Patton instantly noted as Virgil's mother._

_Virgil's stepmother shouted next. "We were so much happier before you came back."_

_And then the psychotic laugh. Followed by another loud crash. "Why do you think I came back, dumbass!?" The voice belonging to the laugh bellowed. "You think you can just dump me for some faggot and get away with it!? You disgust me! That little mistake is a fag too, isn't he?"_

_Silence. Then a thud. Then a scream. Then more silence._

_The silence droned on for around ten minutes that felt like hours until a knock resonated through the house. Since he was alone, Patton went downstairs to answer the door himself, only to see a shaking Virgil behind it._

_"Please.... Can I stay the night?" He asked meekly, a small cut welling with blood under his left eye, and another cut, less fresh than the one above but still a good inch and a half long, leading down his right cheek._

_Patton gasped and pulled the other inside. "Of course!" He exclaimed, pushing Virgil onto the couch and running for a first-aid kit._

_It took most of the night, and a lot of convincing to get all the wounds cleaned and properly wrapped. There were more than were exposed, and way more than Virgil claimed he had. At least seven large, almost 3 inch, cuts littered his left shoulder. A huge gash marked his right. Plethora's of cuts and bruises decorated his entire back. And, hidden by Virgil's hair, were five large, finger-shaped bruises on his neck. Four on the left, and one on the right, seeming as if Virgil was choked._

_"You need to tell someone this. Someone who can help." Patton prompted gently, applying the last of the gauze to the bleeding gash on Virgil's shoulder._

_'No' was the only answer Patton got._

~𝙴𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚏 𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔~

To hear Virgil whispering about the pain, despite not telling how it was inflicted, to Roman in the closet was a surprise to Patton. He was walking to his next class when he heard it, not that he was ungrateful that Virgil did finally reach out. How many more wounds had he had to endure before it broke him enough?

"I- I can b- barely move my n- neck without pain shooting e- everywhere... I d- don't know why I e- even started t- the fight with you..." Virgil choked out, his voice strained as if he couldn't breathe.

Couldn't breathe...

It finally clicked in Patton's head. Virgil was having a panic attack. Oh Gods, but if he bursts in now, all trust will be lost and Virgil will stop talking to people again, unless it's his friends.

An idea formed and Patton took off, rounding the wall before running up the stairs that were directly above the closet.

' _Okay, four..'_ Was his first thought, hopping down four of the stairs, then a pause. ' _Seven..'_ Down three and up four stairs, then another pause. ' _Eight..._ ' All Patton could hope was for Roman to hear the stomps and figure it out.

"If you're trying to alert them, you'll need a better plan." A voice sliced through his thoughts, belonging to none other than the one everyone knew as 'Dee'. "Remus and I are willing to help. Will you accept it?"

Normally, Patton would've made a pun right about now, but his friend's consciousness is on the line, so he nodded. "You hop down four, I'll run up seven, Remus runs down eight?" He suggested. Despite his bubbly behaviour and overall denseness of the English Language, Patton was good at creating plans.

The two 'Dark Sides' nodded and waited for it to be set in motion.

Immediately, Patton waved at them to start. Dee jumped down four steps, waiting as Patton did as well. After a solid ten seconds passed, Patton ran up seven of the steps, making sure to end each step with a noise loud enough the ones below him would hear.

Even though Remus wanted to run down immediately, Patton stopped him, waiting for another ten seconds before letting him run down.

They repeated this process a few times until they all collapsed on the stairs, out of breath. "There's a reason I'm not in sports." Remus complained, though an accomplished smile was forming on his face. Only a few seconds of their rest passed before the closet door below them opened.

"Thanks Marquess, I didn't know you knew breathing techniques like that." Virgil stated, voice scratchy from obvious sobbing.

Roman followed the emo out, glancing at the stairs and spotting all of them on it. "I didn't know either." He answered honestly. "You better get to class now, Ms. Adniv will kill you if you're late."

Virgil nodded and walked off before Roman turned and started climbing up the stairs, stopping as he saw the jumbled trio scrabbling to get up.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not angry." Roman claimed, sitting down on a step. "I didn't know how to comfort him and he was having a clear panic attack. Good idea about the running on stairs, though, Dee."


	4. Party Part 1

**_Janu_** _s did_ n't want to be here. Sure it was a civil birthday party, and sure it was Patton's, but so many people were invited. The only reason he came was because he owed it to them. And maybe his son, Virgil, was a little more than persistent on attending.

He just sat in the corner, however, glancing untrustingly at everyone around him. Nothing much was going on. A rainbow 'happy birthday' banner hung on the pale blue walls, streamers littered the floor, and there was a bunch of food on the table, but that was it.

Someone sitting next to Janus is what jumped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, hello Patton." He greeted rather distastefully. "Once more, _thank you so much for inviting me_ ," The way he used his sarcasm was always subtle so it just sounded like he was sweet-talking the other at the moment. "And thank you, once more, for helping Virgil. He's on his way to thank you properly."

A subtle smile made its way to Patton's face, so subtle one wouldn't recognize it at all, but Janus did. Emotions are the one thing he's good at noticing, not conveying. He was going to continue when the front door slammed open and a worried Virgil ran through.

"I am _so, so, SO_ sorry Pat!" Virgil exclaimed, huffing as his hands found his knees, slouching over with a pout. "Mother had me run to the stor-"

Patton cut him off with a hug. "Nonsense my Dark Strange Son! You're perfectly fine! Glad you made it!"

Janus frowned at Virgil, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask what the nickname was. He wasn't gonna lie, he was jealous that Patton might be stealing his role as a parent unit to the boy until he shrugged it off, muttering about how absolute nonsense that was.

The hugging boys seemed to notice Janus' discomfort and walked away, leaving Janus alone again. "Oh.." Was all Janus muttered, sinking to the floor with a huge frown and pulling his knees to his chest. He wanted them gone, right? He wanted to be alone, didn't he?

Minutes passed as the party went on, no one sparing him a second glance except for Remus. But Remus was trapped by Roman, forcing him to meet everyone at the party. Occasionally he'd wave but there was no getting out of Roman's iron grasp as time passed.

"Lonely?" A voice chipped in, belonging to none-other than Mia Raven, the mother of the group. Or would she be the gramma since Janus was the mother of the group? Roles aside, Mia did provide a sense of comfort as she sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest as well. She seemed very uncomfortable with her outfit choice, her normal hoodie top being cut in the middle, forcing it to become a croptop, and some jean shorts with her signature tattoo under her left eye being shown.

Janus himself was rather comfortable, a pale yellow hoodie covering his body while the long sleeves were rolled up to his upper arm, revealing every burn his arms suffered from that day. " _No, not at all_." Janus replied to Mia's question, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Uncomfortable?"

That question caught the girl off-guard but she nodded slightly, caving in on herself. It was normal for the Darks to hate their bodies, but Mia hated hers the most. Janus hated his because of his burns, Virgil hated his because he had a few bruises from being clumsy-Or so Janus thought until the recent revelation of his father, Remus hated his because he looked different than his twin and wasn't accepted by his parents, and then there was Mia. She thought she wasn't pretty enough to be a girl, not skinny enough to be valid, that the stretch marks from when she was younger were just signs she failed, Mia who believed every lie people threw at her.

Janus sighed and lifted his hoodie off his body, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. "Here. Never let your mother dress you again." He demanded, tossing the hoodie at the girl who sighed and slipped it on, a smile finding it's way to her face.

**(NOT A SHIP, MIA IS A LESBIAN!! THE DARKS ARE JUST LIKE FAMILY TO EACH OTHER AND PROTECC EACH OTHER FROM BEING UNCOMFY)**

Mia just nodded and let herself sink into the hoodie, smiling at the fact her body was nearly invisible to everyone else.

"Hey wait!" A voice called to Mia, rushing over with a smile. "Hi! I'm Polly!" Oh.. Polly Aleeza. A Light. What did she want with Mia. "I have some jeans you might like! I always have an extra pair for problems like these!"

Did... Did she not recognize them? Yeah, that must be it, she doesn't recognize she's talking to Darks. No Light would do that unless prompted. Not to mention she's _helping_ Mia. Said girl was now having a panic, looking to Janus to help, mouthing 'Dee, please'.

"She'll take them, but she can't talk right now, her throat is sore."

Polly cast them a questioning stare. "But you were talking a few minutes ago together?" She asked, honestly confused. She's not the brightest.

"Well," Janus began, lying effortlessly. "I can read lips and she needed someone to talk to. You probably don't know ho-"

"Oh I do!" Polly piped in, smiling widely. "Let's go, Raven!" Without a second thought, Polly gripped Mia's arm and took off, dragging the poor girl with her.

So wait... Polly knew who Mia was? Why was she talking to her then? Janus grumbled as he realized he was alone yet again, feeling the noise of the house being replaced with a singular, deafening 'beep' that rang through his ears. He was alone...

Janus was about to curl in on himself to ignore anyone other than another Dark until Patton called out to everyone.

"It's time for my favourite party game everyone! Truth or Dare! Play nice please!"

How the Hell was this kid popular?


	5. Valentine's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days late but I've been busy and motivation does not like me, so... enjoy?
> 
> (Mentions of past abusive relationships, near panic-attacks, tears, lovey-dovey stuff)

_**Febr**_ _uary_ 14th. The one day that irked him the most. Where people would get all mushy and lovey. Absolutely sickening. Especially when it came to the more popular people, minus the Lights.

"Oh, my love! I have brought you a dozen roses as requested."

"Aww, such a fine gentleman you are!" Came the reply, Virgil now noticing it was the loudest couple in school. He groaned and walked away, hoping to steer clear of anyone else until he had to do something for his own crush.

And yet all hope goes down the drain as he runs into the newer kids. Elixir, Sam, and Angel. They were in a poly relationship and weren't really flamboyant, thankfully, but the loud encouragement from Sam and Angel to their blind lover about to jump from the second story was rather irritating. They both reached their hands out as Elixir jumped, catching him and falling into a fit of giggles.

Virgil sighed and turned, only to be met with Janus and Patton. They were holding hands and singing to each other, freshly baked cookies in hand. He couldn't make out what they were singing as he quickly walked away, crashing right into Remus.

And Remus was alone. "Thank GOD." Virgil exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the trash gremlin. "Finally! Someone not all caught up in being lovey-dovey!"

Remus gave him a confused look before showing his hands. "I got some donuts for Lo but he's trying to hide right now." The other explained, making Virgil frown.

"Oh.. My bad." Virgil mumbled, walking away. Is anyone in this school being sane right now!? He stormed his way to the library, going to sit at the back before realizing Mia and Polly were in there.

Polly was first to notice Virgil. "Hey! Come join us! I got conspiracy books!"

_Wait but.. weren't they dating? Why were they inviting him?_

"Stop overthinking and get over here." Mia demanded, patting the spot in-between them both. "We have date plans for tonight and were going to just read for today."

Oh, that makes more sense. Well at least he wasn't intruding on anything. So he sat with them, grateful to be away from all the mushy stuff.

It was quiet for most of the day, him just reading books beside Mia and Polly, occasionally chatting about a new mystery with them, until two more people walked into the library.

Roman Marquess and Heather Clarke. Heather entered first, chocolates and flowers in hand, seeming to be trying to hide them. And Roman entered next, being dragged. Both seemed to be happy, and it nearly broke Virgil's heart... Roman already had a Valentine.

"Hey, I'm gonna.. uh, bounce." He informed Mia and Polly, standing up and speedwalking away.

 _Calm down, it's just a boy. It's just a stupid boy._ He constantly reassured himself while walking away, too lost in thought to realize he ran into someone until they grabbed his wrists. And then Virgil was face-to-face with Dean.

Also known as, Virgil's abusive ex.

Immediately Virgil started kicked and hitting to try and get away, but the blonde's grip on him was suffocating.

"Please," Virgil pleaded, gazing into the other's eyes. Wait those were... red eyes.. Not amber.

"Virgil? Virge!" The person said, shaking the other out of the daze. He stared until he realized it was Roman.

As fast as a lightning flash in the middle of a storm, Virgil was latched onto the other, nearly to tears. "I'm sorry," Virgil chanted many times over, arms around Roman's neck and face buried into his chest. "I thought you were him, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

Then came the soft coos from Roman as he calmed the other. "No, I'm sorry for just grabbing you like that. I should've waited until you were out of your daze to ask you."

Virgil pulled his arm to his face and wiped away a few excess tears. "I- It's not y- your fault." He reasoned, swallowing thickly before shakily placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "B- But you c- can make it up to me b- by not letting me be a- alone?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
